User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Re.Re. Nitroneon Rebellion You couldn't even use Roy, as the S-Is were recruited from Military Personell, and not Kids. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re.Re.Re. Nitroneon Rebellion Hm... 2454 - 2554... That's a century of combat... that would be highly unlikely... maybe he could be a Spartan-I born in the 2470's... -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re. Religion Sure! -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Glorious Oblivion Hey, dude, I just got my first post in like month in. Do you wanna post to? Spartan 501 15:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Hey man Hey man, I'm Darth Nexes, or better known as Sozai(admiral rank elite), and soon will be known as 00- Modus Operandi, monitor of Installation 00(ARK). It seems we share an interest in the forerunners, and maybe precursors. Thanks for correcting my forerunner page, I forgot some time ago. Ive been thinking of creating a new halowars, that takes place after the events of halo 3. I have all the details, however I need a vible parinter(Maybe two) along with me to share my story, and anthing you would like to add. Its up to you, also Ive found somthing that may explain the oragen of the flood, and the precursors.-- 04:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest That's an epic battle if I've ever read one. I'll make sure to include it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:13, 22 February 2008 (UTC) 1st off....wow......2nd....Wow....Awsomeness at its peak.... 1 of the most enjoyable battles ive seen yet on this site, (1 minor thing, it was previously stated the "city" is in the centre of the island) as Rot said it was epic, if he doesnt include it in his ep, i will in the next. (BTW What do u think of a vote for the victor of the series Finale?)Just Another GruntConverse 07:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Old friend need help I hope you can help me with something, man. Could you read the SPARTAN-108 article, and then say what you think? Also, could you try to find errors, give suggestions on how I should fix them etc. Finally, could you give suggestions on how I should do to make it longer? I have tried to make it an article in the same class as Spartan 501's SPARTAN-144 article, but I don't know how to do it (how does he do it!) Hope you can help me. Cheers, About your Wyrda 'Vadum question... Yes, I suppose his name would mean "fate". However, I named him that as homage to his who-knows-how-far-back ancestor, Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee, the Arbiter in the Grunt Rebellion that got caught up in the wrong event at the wrong time. I was going to explain that in the War of the Roses article, but I got your message before I could finish spellchecking! MasterGreen999 20:54, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for looking at it. Also, good that you think it's long (hopefully, I'll get it even longer soon, when I get time to finish the unfinished battles (right now I'm on vacation, so it's pretty hard to do anything)). Cheers, Sure, you can do. I just want to be rid of it. Cheers, Hey, Lomi, I'm planning to make a armor variant known as the ODST Heavy Body Armor (abreviated as ODST HBA Armor). It's basically a much heavier Body Suit, and looks like Steel-colored ODST Mjolnir Armor. Would you want to have Delta Team use it? It's just a suggestion. Cheers, Re: Template:Era and EraIcon Dear LoMI, I checked out the Era templates... currently the Era Icon template is only working for the first era, at the top of the article. For it to work properly the text needs to be displayed in the same way that Halopedia's EraIcon is. I edited Halo Fanon's EraIcon to follow suit, yet for some reason, it isn't working. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Halopedia's EraIcon is locked from editing, but I'm unsure. Seems unlikely to me, but that's the only thing I could think of that differentiates between the two templates. I'm going to see if any mention of the situation has got round to any of the administrators, if not, I'll post a message in a discussion page somewhere. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:11, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Good idea. The creator(s) permission will be needed, though. I can imagine how cool the wikia would be with all the eras. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Well enough alone. When can I start? --Twilightstorm 22:28, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hey LOMI, sorry bout this, but i decided 2 ask u 1st, cuz ure on the most... anyways, i've been writing a script for a short machinema clip, something that i was thinking of sendin 2 dragonclaws, (though he has yet 2 respond 2 anything ive asked) but thought it best 2 ask around n see what needs to be fixed before submition, and i was wonderin if it's b ok if u could? User: Justanothergrunt/Machinma Skit, thnx and i know i mispelt it... And finally for Season 2 of HF:SotF (that is supposing Rot'll b done soon) what do u think of instead of everyman for themselves, it's moreso in teams, that have "bases" on different parts of the island. Thnx 4 ure thoughts Just Another GruntConverse 07:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Machinima Iv'e been working on this for a while, what do you think so far.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Wake up.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) You made an edit ''after I sent it. And I need real comments.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) KoBH Done, done, and done. Your characters are teleported, and Valor will keep in touch with them throughout the events that will proceed. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Depends. What do YOU have in mind? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Demon IFV armament idea Just and idea for the armament of your Demon IFV you have included in you Covenant tech template: Armament Package 1: 1x Shade turret (version mounted on top of the Shadow), 1x Plasma turret, (Halo 3 version), 1x fuel rod cannon. All weapons mounted in turret on top of vehicle. Do what you wish with my idea, use, ignore it, or anything else. SPARTAN 119 03:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 H: KOBH Er... my S-I is with your Spartans right? -- Your Worst Nightmare 23:06, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Re. KOBH Yeah, sure. -- Your Worst Nightmare 15:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Farewell... As you can read on the Forum, I'm gonna leave, my friend, sorry, but I can't take this noob-nonsense anymore. (If only Donut were here...or if someone actually checked Fanon For Noobs). Anyway, here's my testament to you before I leave (that is, those of my articles that I hand over to your ownership and care, though you don't have to take them if you don't want to): *Charles Indigo *Combat Group Bravo *Combat Group Charlie *Jack Roberts *Matt Tucker *ODST Heavy Body Armor Take good care of them (that is, if you want them). Farewell and Cheers, Thanks Thanks! My brother told me good things about you. I'm trying to find a link to something called Fanon for Noobs (my brother said it could give me a lot of help), could you help me? Baccus78 15:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks again. I read the page, and even though he may be cursing alot, it's to alot of help for me. By the way, I have made my first fanon on the site, it's here: what do you think so far? Baccus78 16:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) BTW, I was considering making a fanon known as Team Gamma (I started planning it since yesterday), but I noticed that you are using the names Team Alpha and Team Beta for your fanons. So, is it ok if I use the name Team Gamma? Baccus78 16:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) That would work, although even though he might be "destroyed" on Arctic IV, don't count him out of the picture in the long run... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:44, 13 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Two questions #That was an error. I happened to be thinking about my brother's account, and accidently typed in that name. #Sure, you can have it, I just asked him, and he said it's ok. While we're talking, could I join Halo: Battle for the Ark with Team Gamma? And if so, could Team Gamma and your Teams Alpha, Beta and Delta work together at some point? Baccus78 18:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Ive been thinking about this for ages, Rot doesnt seem to be going anywhere with his episode of HF:SotF, so i was wondering, if by the 25th, he hasnt done it, if u could possibly write episode 5, sorry to just dump this on you, but I promised ppl there'd be no halts in the show, like in CDM, yet nothings happend in over 2 months...Plz reply soon... thnx Just Another GruntConverse 10:40, 18 March 2008 (UTC) OK, kewl....what is it exactlt that u need? I'll send it 2morow Just Another GruntConverse 18:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ok, well Island has a small city of run down buildings in the centre, a forest takes up, maybe half of the area surrounding it to it's sides are a snow covered mountain and a desert, in the desert is the volcano, and surrounding the entire Island is a beach. As for the stroyline, if u want u can do basically what Demaskhis (rest his userpage) did, and just ignore the "main" storyline and follow other characters, or if u want 2 continue it, I was planning on the monitor revealing that none of them are even real here, just a programmed version of what they would normally be, thus Spartan (64? Demaskhis's 1) basically goes what the hell, kills the monitor and Aaron Davids, and escapes from the others. G-23 Kills Maverick, Nogard and the Test Subject both die... thats about it 4 my planned storyline... though i was planning in the next episode to follow 1 of the Spartans that hasnt been mentioned yet, through a flashback of his time on the island, which'll explain why so many characters havent been seen yet. Thnx... Just Another GruntConverse 19:52, 18 March 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IVs Gah, would this of not been easier to do when i popped it up on the forums? Bah! Well for help making them, visit the forum topic on it, visit the page on them. On a random note though, don't hold onto their team name too dearly, they may all be getting changed around soonish. Sure Prophets alone can live to be super bicentarians. I think thats 200... but.. meh, sure. Machina names Machina names work on the principle of human names, with you taking your fathers surname, though it is common for machina to be called after their ancestors, resulting in ''The third or the 47th etc. So in a sense, no paticular rule, just don't try to make em look human. But remember, those families are only the most famous ones, theres as many families as there are families on earth, so you can go wild with your frames. Halo: Glorious Oblivion Hey, dude, are you gonna post anytime soon? If not, I'll just go ahead and write my next one, and write you out of da picture. Spartan 501 02:20, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Well I'm just... ...A little bit busy with things at the moment. They might be up tonight or tommorow along with character making guides. Hopefully. Dragon Squadron Guest Appearence in Halo 3.5 I would like permission to have the Dragon Squadron (Original) make a guest appearence in Halo 3.5, in the mission Airstrike at Voi. I appreciate it if you allowed me to use them. I don't think they were anywhere else in late 2552 (same time as Halo 3 takes place), were they? SPARTAN 119 16:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Sure you can. :P Sure you can. :p Spartan 501 19:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) IVs IVs are in companies of 200, divided into five platoons. These are divded into three squads and then two fire teams. fire teams are made of four spartans each, including a NCO. however if they are a negineer team, weapon team or sniper team, it is a two man team Archaic Chivalry Ahh yes! The possibility of three rampant monitors makes me giddy. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Location, Location, Location Ya, thanks for tellin me. I was lost between my last post and your post. lol. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 15:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Applying for Halo: Battle for the Ark... Thanks Hard-drive aches... :D. Anyway, who knows? I have too much in store for my characters to even start working on. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN IVS First off, yeah, i knew about those dud links. some weapons have had their names changed, been removed, replaced, etc. That, and i got some stuff mixed up. However, with you IVs, the first thing I noticed is five to a team, its only four to a fire or assault team curse you! I'm sure i told you that! lol. Also, something i realised as a problem with some my own, soon to be articles and yours is the companies only go up to 200, paring the reserve company, Omega Company, which has 300. Question Would you ever want to be an administrator? Alot of people (including me) think you'd be a good one. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) SotF You're rather informed as well, I wouldn't mind passing it off to you. I've just had writer's block for the last couple months. Haven't been able to write a thing. I doubt I'll make the end of March deadline. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 01:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Lomi, as Rot said, i really doubt he'll be able 2 get it in b4 the deadline, so u can start on it if u want... do u want me 2 send u anything? Characters most-least likely 2 die, general idea of islands geography? just ask, thnx Just Another GruntConverse 02:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Name Partially...my full name's Emil Jonathan James Karlsson, with Jonathan being my first name. Soz this is late, Ive started work... Anyways, basically do whatever you want to the characters not in the list below, you can make up what condition there in, whats happend 2 them, ect, u can still use the 1's in the list, just dont kill them plz, unless it says u can. *Lokstok *Zombie Jesus (Kinda is allready dead, after being bashed by Test Subject in 1st ep, body was useless, so he became carrier, I'm planning on revealing this fully next ep in the flashback, but if u want u can have some flood combat forms running bout if u want, just leave their being there an enigma) *Aaron Davids (You can kill him off if u want, explanation will be below the list) *Ldfo 'Jaolee *47 Kamikaze Crusader (Same as Aaron Davids) *Spartan-056 (Preffered if not shown at all) *Bergenond Amrothee *Spartan 077 *Spartan 064 *James Davis *Spartan G23 *Spartan 60 (Maverick, Im ok if u kill him, but the last ep finished with him n G23 bout to face off, so...most likely G23'd b the one to do it) *Hank J Wimbleton *Eaite Oodat *Gary Saunders OK, u can kill off Aaron n Kamikaze if u want to continue the "main" plot, Kamikaze hacks the plot, which is basically a datachip which is keeping them all existing, thus he reveals none of them are even real. Spartan 64 (Demaskhis) then relises, what the hell, i rules no longer apply, cuz i dont apply to reality, so he kills Kamikaze and Aaron, before escaping after an intense gunfight with both Wimbleton and 77 (Aaron couldve died here either..) If u dont do this i will in the next 1, kinda how I'm planning the story to go. so... Atheninan and Brandon Rebuga are together on the snow covered mountain in an uneasy truce, both thinking they can play the other to their advantage, Rebuga, Athenians firepower, Atheninan, Rebugas knowledge of marine tactics (I dont know why they're really together, presuming that was Demashkis's plan, u hav a betta 1, flow with it). Ldfo n Bergenond r together on the base of said mountain, and are slightly injured. Wimbleton, Aaron Davids, Spartans 64 and 77, Kamikaze Crusader, r together in a forest clearing. Eaite n Gary r together in the desert and G23 n Maverick r about to fight on the otherside of a hill overlooking the forest clearing. Thats pretty much it, characters not mentioned in the past episode u can make up what they're doin, who they're with. Anyways, just hav fun, im looking forward to it, n sorry bout the large amount of characters I've kind of nudged out of you're fully creative grip. Just Another GruntConverse 11:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Thats a ideas pretty good, but a series on oddball would be kinda hard to write... but mayb CTF, Big Team Battle, Multi-team and Infection ones could be heaps good. Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 19:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) That could work, only problem i see, being that some characters kinda allready hav powers, e.g Nogard, Athenian... It still sounds allright, but atm I rekon season 2 will prolly be either multi team CTF or infection... thnx Just Another GruntConverse 06:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Spartan tags Yes, i know, thats what alerted me to the problem! I just can't be bothered to change it right now XD The first battle is 2616, at the world of Linna, with a large UNSC fleet coming to hammer enemy forces into dust. The battle was mostly orbital ambushes around the planets in the system and a protracted ground campaign, a high intesity conflict ensuing. And yes, the UNSC do win. Though it comes close. What was that strange outburst of sorts on the Necros Talk Page? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Oops, I meant on the Common Denominator Talk Page. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I see....your annoyance is very reasonable. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Second SpecOps Alpha Would you like some help with naming the remaining members of the second wave of SpecOps Force Alpha? I could help, though right now I only have a name for the two drones: how about Buzz and Huzz? Ciao, How about Stabilized Like Few? Yeah, I saw it. It sounds pretty much like him actually :) Your recent vote Hello, this is H*bad, I would like to inform you that though your vote is highly wanted, it doesn't actually solve the issue. Voting neutral just slows us down and gets us no where on what the community wants. Your vote doesn't actually count for anything other than just something to slow us down. But thanks for voting! :) Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Oh that's fine, I just wanted it so that we could have a better understanding of where the community stands. Also I have replied to your vote. Please read it and then respond to it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Combat Group Bravo Hey, um, I know that my bro gave it to you, but you dont use it, so, could I take over the article, along with Jack Roberts and Charles Indigo, the members? Ciao, Deletion Category Thanks for the heads up. I will defiantly look into it. :) Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Also I deleted that page because it was nothing, but spam. If you guys want a page like that, then move it to a subpage. If you want the information from the deleted page moved to a subpage for you, just tell me and I will do it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) So if Ajax only said one himself, then the other ones are made up. And then it's really plagiarism...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the articles. On another note, could you help me make an Eraicon, like that one for the Necros War and What If? I would need it for my Rebuild Era project. Ciao, Well I would hope the creator wouldn't find anything bad with his articles...Oh and is that what concur means? I was thinking of Episode III when I wrote it, "I concur, Master Kenobi should go." -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:39, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Here it is: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Laser_Kill.gif About Era Icons Hey, saw the message you left at my discussion. Not quite sure what you wanted...? Though I made 28px size era icons of the two images, Hydra and Spartan Laser Kill you mentioned. Which I could upload, if you want them? Did you want me to add eras to both templates for them, using the images? Ah, I'm confused xP If you still would like any help, just message me anyway. I'm always happy to do so, no problem. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, I uploaded the era icons for you. Glad to of helped. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Hey LOMI, just wondereing about progress on HF:SotF, do u know how much longer it'll take and is there still anything u need a hand with?.....thnx Just Another GruntConverse 21:47, 17 April 2008 (UTC) kk, cool, as far as i'm concerned that's all good news, look forward to reading it....thnx Just Another GruntConverse 22:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help uploading the icons, but when I tried the icons, they don't work. The image is not seen on top of the page, and the pages with the eraicon doesn't go into the Rebuild Era Category! Do you know why this is happening? And if so, do know how to solve it? Be sure to pass on my rebuttle I've acted this way for a long time, and you had no problem, is it coinsidence that you chose now? *No, both i and the other admins have acted on you doing this sort of behavior in the past You only banned Dark Energy for 1 day for cussing straight at you, im not cussing at you, and yet you banned me for a week. *Dark Energy? Dark Energy was perma banned. Don't act like you haven't treated users this way. *Since the civility rules came up, i have once, i'd i've appropriatly been warned once If you just heard, I backed off of the arguement temporarily, yet you still banned me. *I banned you after reading through you 'backing off' I was making a point, nothing more. *Yeah well, don't make points while breaking the civility rules If you were going to ban me at all, why didn't you do it yesterday, when it aaaaaaaaaaalll got worse. The users involved in your project dissed me, dissed me in my face, why not ban them instead? *The users spent their time trying to make you back off. You told them to sod off and you called both me and them fools. Not exactly civil. I wasn't cussing at you, I was just sayin it. Yet you couldn't help yourself. *As pointed above, you called users fools, told them to sod off, etc etc, not very civil. The Civility rule says Be civil towards others, I was being civil toward you, I just happened to swear a few times (But not in your face, nor insultingly), yet you still banned me. *Third times the charm, you weren't being civil Johnson knows this, I did say "I'm Starting to see your point, but I'm not surrendering to it." I didn't give up my reasons, I gave up arguing with you, and your ridiculous excuses, it was over, you had your way, your real reason to ban me, AND YOU STILL BANNED ME!! *So what if you backed off? You break the civility rules. If i heavily vandalized the site and said 'Sorry, I was a little bored', I'd still have my punishment coming. You did as a matter of fact say: Nogard is stupid (Nogard), This article is reallly stupid (Kashan), Nogard is horrendously godmodded (Yet he's a villian, as you said, you could godmod villians). So why didn't you get punished, hell, why are you even an admin with this attitude!? Because their abilities were horrendously godmodded and unbalanced. I stuck to using superior time and science to make the Necros strong, Nogard and Kashan were horrendously ill balanced and not backed up by anything scientificy, until I prompted LOMI and whoever made Kashan to fix it. I am not banning you for calling my *Fanon stupid, i am banning you for being uncivil. You didn't even say Shut up or i'll ban you or anything like that. It says on the whole adminship thing to give a specific warning before a ban. If you've been banned before, and you did something not that serious, how would you feel to be banned and claimed to be warned a long time ago for different reasons!? *This is your third warning malley. THIRD. Time doesn't change things. When Dark Energy requested an unban, you listened, why not me!? HE DID ALOT WORSE!! *RR Unbanned him on good faith, against my better recomendations, that apparently it was 'his brothers fault'. The gaurentee was he doesn't do anything else stupid. He did. he got perma banned. End off. Don't pretend you didn't get this message, I checked your contributions. *Zomgz contribs. Now, either shorten it (At this rate, I've waited long enough), or preferably just call the whole ban off. I won't bother your stuff, or least not to the point where its considered bothering. Also, i'd like to add that I was about to make a huge contribution to my machinima until you interrupted. *Third warning is a week long ban. Thats how it goes. Next time its permenant. Even if you were working, it doesn't matter. Yours sincrely, That Revenant Dude And LOMI, pass this onto Malley. And I'll shoot who i damn well please! XD Thankee for the help! Of course you can add that stuff, the RE page is meant to put up a summary of everything that happens after the human-Covvie war and before the Necros War. Remember to add the events to the timeline part, and if you want any articles to be added into the category, use the era icon: . Ciao, I'm not all too sure exactly... Let's just wait and see. :P -- -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 15:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Doesnt matter it the new site might not be wikia at all we might start a forum of it.SPARTAN-089 22:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks! -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 15:11, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for contacting me about it, I'll see if I can help him somehow. Cheers, Could you assist? Could you check out my first fanon (here) and then tell me what I need to improve? I'm new to the site, so I need to know how I'm doing. Oh, and I know I need to add more info, but that's going to happen soon, so could you give comments on everything except that? Oh, and of course, nice to meet you! --Angel54 19:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Halopedia has an article on Ascetic's', but not Ascetic. I've corrected that now. Thanks for your opinion, I was afraid that I would screw. And also, about the females not allowed in the military, I tried to sum up all sources I had, and there's no mention of any female elites in games or novels, so I chanced that they weren't allowed, probably to only have the most "efficient" in battle. I simply used my conclusion, though it could of course be wrong. If it can be proven wrong, I'll gladly change it. P.S: I thought the only reason you can play as female Elites in Multiplayer were in order to make the Elites "equal" to the SPARTANs, but I guess it could be wrong. Bungie will need to confirm this. --Angel54 20:08, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Re. Yer Story Ya, sure. -- -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 00:23, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah why not... :) 03:33, 30 April 2008 (UTC) OMFG, that sounds brilliant! now where have i heard of that kind of storyline before... :) Yea I'd like 2 b in it..like a user only version of something else i wouldnt mind seeing u finishing :( (angry face!) Jks....but srsly wens that gonna b dun?(HF:SotF)...thnxJust Another GruntConverse 05:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) COOOOL! Count me in! Cheers, Onward to Chaos! Sure, you can use me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:56, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :lol Just Another GruntConverse 07:05, 30 April 2008 (UTC) COUNT ME IN!!!! Sure you can. --Angel54 07:00, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Heralds of Chaos I'm already immortal, why do I need to go pwnz0rzs some more noobs? :P Hey Lomi, i came up wit an idea involvin HoC, i aint sure if it's what ure aimin 4 im just puttin it out their, u said it was like a real life game of halo, well, i waz thinkin about that, and i thought of this: some1's been injured, they stumble into a grav lift to escape, and LAG out, but because it's real life they dont keep goin back and forth for a lil while, instead it makes copys of that person instead of deleting the original, as their real (If that can hold up as a reasonable explanation) then theres this small army of this 1 guy, that the survivors have to join forces briefly to defeat (Think wyoming in the second last ep of RvB)...anyways...hope u like it...btw, if possible, can i hav a bush hat instead of a helmet?...thnx heaps, Just Another GruntConverse 08:26, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I would love to be in a story... although, of course, it must mean that I kill at least one person >.> --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Heralds of Chaos Sure thing. P.S. Sorry for being late on the reply, been really busy lately. ---SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 20:48, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Warthog Medical You made a warthog med version right? Before, i thought i had no use for it but... I've discovered a use. As ambulances for my new Tusker Field Hospital, a Elephant modified for casualties. Wanna bring it back to the Necros project, pwease? ^^' Edit - While i am at it, did you make a ammo carrier version as well? Lol I need Something like that for carrying ammo on the Mastadon ASP. A Matter of business Listen, just because O'malley is banned and our prime user-insulter is gone doesn't mean you other users have to follow in his footsteps. After all, insulting users is what he was banned for. So, in conclusion, try to help the users, not insult them!! :). Thank you, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Several come to mind, perhaps the most notable (in my mind), The Covenant meet Forerunner page and Spartan 607 page. It sure is mighty fine coincedental how most of my characters died in DM today.... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Chaos Hey can i be in your chaos tourney thing. Like i come in half way and everyone gasps going i haven't seen you in ages lol. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis, Be Glad I'm Talking to You 03:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Ah, it's heaps good! Awsome job tying every1 together :) thnx loadsJust Another GruntConverse 05:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hey this is Grunt again, kinda forgot to log in....anyways after readin ure ep (Which was awsome btw) I wrote up this 1 battle scene, I havent really written ANYTHING for ages though, n since u were just done writing so much stuff of so much awsomeness, was wonderin if u could glance ovr it... I hav no idea how much sense it makes, It just looked cool in my head... Enjoy Jueqe turned to the his companions, the Elite-Prophet Hybrid Ameigh Broley and the Imperial Admiral Dyr’Jar Refos to ask something that had been worrying him since their battle with the parasitic flood, “How did the Parasite get here, and spread so fast?” Refos seemed to stare off, also seemingly befuzzled by this topic, before the short silence was broken by the Hybrid Ameigh, “I saw one of them in the room where we all awoke, it must have just released infection forms to feast upon the bodies that are surely plentiful here.” To which the other Jueqe nodded in agreement, though Refos continued to stare off, before breaking into a sprint through the forest. His companions stared at eachother before following. “What is it Shipmaster?” Jueqe asked as he caught up to him. “There is a Brute, beyond here towards the clearing at the end of this passage of trees” “How…are you certain?” “I heard it roar.” Lokstok looked down at the bodies before him, that of an Elite, two humans and a broken Monitor, as well as bullet holes littering the area. He let out another roar, angry he missed what looked to have been some fun. Sniffing the blood off the rocks he noted there to be some survivors and gritted his teeth as he prepared to stalk, only for a trio of Elites to appear to his side. Ameigh let loose a burst from her Gravity Rifle as Lokstok lept behind the rock and Refos and Jueqe ran forwards swords drawn. Lokstok elbowed Refos in the gut as he came around, before letting his Gravity hammer loose upon Jueqe, who, though succeeded in blocking it was nonetheless thrown back. Refos lunged at the white brute from behind, though Lokstok sidestepped the attack, as Ameigh let loose another shot from her Rifle, hitting Refos in the head, greatly draining his shield, in time for Lokstok to trip him onto the floor, grabbing hold of his head and activating the small energy blade attached to his wrist, though as Jueqe returned with a long stroke from his sword, Lokstok was forced to let go and defend with his Wrist Blade. Ameigh starined to get her aim right as Jueqe and Lokstok fought, though after getting his opponents sword caught with his own, Lokstok pummeled his opponent back with the a thrust from the head of his hammer in his other hand, sending Jueqe again onto his back. Ameigh again shot this time hitting the brute in the leg, drawing blood. Lokstok ran for Ameigh, who drew her sword in anticipation, as the Brute lifted Jueqes body with one hand, using him as something of a shield, though as he ran past Refos, the elite latched onto both his legs, tripping him over. The Brute turned to look upon Refos, veins visible beneath the fur, before turning to block a slice from Ameigh. The Brute forced her back as he got up, shaking the two elite bodies off him. Pushing Ameigh back with his Hammer, he proceeded to go upon one knee and thrust his Wrist blade into Jueqe’s throat as he lay on the ground. Refos had also gotten up by now, and stood next to Ameigh, prepared to face they’re towering foe. Ameigh attacked first, though the Brutes hammer easily blocked the hasty swing. Refos came in directly after with a stab that seemed to slide to a halt as the Brute forced his sword down with his Wrist Blade. The Hybrid had by now flipped behind the Brute and stabbed him in the shoulder, causing the furred monstrosity to let loose a roar of pain, as it reached back grabbing Ameigh by her waist lifting her over him, smashed her into the ground. Her Gravity Rifle came loose, and the Brute kicked it away as he got up. Refos again struck out, but Lokstok’s wrist blade knocked back Refos’s blow, and grabbing the Elite’s arm Lokstok followed through with his Gravity Hammer grasped only in his right hand. It smashed into the Elite’s head and Refos’s hand hardened into a death grip on his sword, as his head was quickly mushed by the Brutes Weapon. Refos’s skull seemed to fragment beneath it and liquids of all kind seemed to pour out of every hole in his head, though chunks of his skull remained broken up and moved around, leaving his face a distorted mess. grabbing hold of him with his left hand, Lokstok lobbed Refos’s body at Ameigh, still struggling to get up, it hit her with a thwack, forcing her down, and as she strained to lift it up with her feet she could hear the Brute walking over towards her. She pushed Refos’s limp body up high above her with her feet as she heard the whooshing of the Gravity Hammer coming down. The Hammers head burst through the limp body, releasing it’s “pulse” inside it. The body exploded in a fountain of blood and bones and veins, drenching the combatants. Ameigh reacted quickly though, as unlike her opponent she expected this, and quickly riposted with her sword as she leapt off the ground, causing a singeing gash across the Brutes chest. Startled Lokstok elbowed her back down, though noting her formidable reaction time, before noticing the arm of Dyr’Jar Refos still clutching it’s sword descending from the sky. Lodging his hammers head in the ground he flipped himself so his feet were in the air, whilst holding himself off the ground by his weapon, and caught the Elites arm in his feet, proceeding to tear the arm off it’s precious possession using his ambidextrous feet, before returning to the ground on one foot. Ameigh looked on in wonder from down in the dirt, at how such a large beast could perform such majestic acrobatics, as it stood infront of her, Gravity hammer in one hand, Wrist blade on the other and her friends Energy sword clutched in one of his feet. She lept up again, parrying off the energy sword, before knocking back the Wrist Blade and ducking from the Grav Hammer, all the while steadily edging closer to the Brute. The two combatants seemed like a blur, with Lokstoks many weapons pouring upon Ameighs skillful defense in an absolute flurry for several seconds, beforen the Hybrid quickly tapping away both the sword and blade in milliseconds proceeded to pull herself onto the Brutes Gravity Hammer as it swung past her, from where she delived a kick to his head, causing his balance to tip, though similtanously throwing Ameigh backwards onto her side. “You are a worthy warrior, though I’m afraid I never did see you amongst the Covenant ranks.” Ameigh shouted at the Brute, without realizing she’d raised her voice as she got onto her knees, her hands moving behind her. The Brute grunted before letting out a slurred response “And you, though I must say I’m most disappointed the two most pitiful scum in the universe decided to cross-breed.” “I’m not a result of some un-holy cross species relation Jiranhae, I’m a hybrid experiment, breed solely for my skills.” The Brute let out something of a roar that Ameigh from her knowledge knew as a Brute laugh “I see, and look where your “superior skills” have gotten you, drenched in the remains of your comrades looking your death in the eye!” A smile had been steadily crossing Ameigh’s face the entire conversation, until now her face looked full of glee, something the Brute had found more and more disturbing the longer the conversation carried on. She had been reaching back for her Gravity Rifle, which had been knocked away earlier in the battle, now he hand clasped around it, she quickly whipped it around to face the Brute whose face suddenly seemed pale despite the thick coating of hardening blood on it. Ameigh released a quick burst of fire at the Brute who attempted to activate his invincibility shielding, but as all his limbs were full of weapons, his wrist blade only stabbed himself in the chest, causing him to wince in pain before receiving several shots in the gut as bands of white enveloped him, and collapsing in a pool of blood. As Ameigh turned away the Brutes fists shook, he had succeeded in activating his invincibility shielding milliseconds before the shots hit him, though he did collapse from stabbing himself in the process. Using his hammer as leverage he pulled himself up, and watched as Ameigh Broley now a distant figure disappeared, content for now to lick his wounds. Please tell me what u thought (Am i being too biassed to my own guy, is it hard 2 follow?) dw, i won't ask u again after this, I'm just not 2 sure how to do this, as i havent done it in ages... Thnx! cept i kinda want 2 keep Lokstok alive for the finale, I want 2 have 1 character from each user in the finale...unless the flood counts as my character... but don't worry unless the ppl vote against it, Lokstok will get owned. :) Just Another GruntConverse 21:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Alrighty then, in the meanwhile, I'll wait for my appearance in Heralds of Chaos! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Halo: What If? Universe Is it OK if I make an alternate universe history for some of my characters even if the What If? RP is on hold? I may apply for permission to put them in when the RP continues. SPARTAN 119 00:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 I would like to know if it would be O.K. if some of my characters run into and fight alongside/against some of your characters (Alpha Team, Dragon Squadron etc.) during the alternate Battle of Reach. I will not kill any of them off if you don't want me to (as I am sure you don't). SPARTAN 119 01:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Hey LOMI with Halo: Galactic Battlefront Can I include the Majornas as an indigenous group and write a mini-bonus campaign level thing, where you play as Lokstok commanding Brutes against the rest of the coveneant back b4 they were assimilated? Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 21:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Manga Just so you know, I don't really know what the manga translation is about, since I don't know Chinese/Japanese.